1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a high stiffness permanent magnet rotor for use in high speed electric motors and generators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The apparatus set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,667,123 and 4,741,094 utilize sleeved magnet rotors that offer containment of permanent magnet rotors at high speeds. Although the designs set forth in the referenced patents provide advantages over the prior art systems described therein, the rotor construction described are not robust and cost effective for the specific system that the rotor construction is utilized with. In addition, difficulties in the prior art with magnets breaking, shifting, collapsing during assembly, and releasing from the rotor during operation have prevented their widespread use. What is thus desired is to provide a cost effective method to assemble, align and lock the permanent magnets into the rotor allowing for high speed, high stress applications while avoiding the problems encountered in the prior art.